Anger flips into love
by Charmedbloody
Summary: Anzu's past wants Seto dead. Will she kill him or not. Or will they fall in love. Read to see. MF


She slowly walked into his room holding the knife behind her back. She heard only the voice that followed her up here. "Kill him. He killed your family and soon he will kill your friends." She walked up to his body and straddled his chest and held the knife over her head ready to plunge it into his heart. But she decided something else. She held the knife in her mouth as she grabbed some robe and pen his arms over his head and tied his arms there. She took hold of the knife and held it over her head. But he woke up before she could kill him. The voice was in the room with them. "Kill him now! Do it Anzu."

He looked up at Anzu. "Anzu don't kill me. I haven't nor ever killed anyone. It's all lies this person is telling you. Untie me. Please Anzu." But he could tell Anzu wasn't listing to him. "Voice show your self to me. So I may know who is forcing Anzu to do this."

The voice stepped out of the shadows and he gasped. The figure was see threw and looked like or was Anzu. "Surprised Seth. I would think you would think the worst of every one. Even your wife." The figure touched Anzu and whispered in her ear. "Kill him like you want. But shove the knife threw his heart." The figure looked deep into his eyes. "I know your not Seth. I know your Seto Kaiba. I want sweet revenge against your past self for not trusting me. He blamed me for sleeping with Yami. Not now not ever would I sleep with him. He was my friend." The figure backed up into the shadows.

Seto muttered under his breath. "Crap." He looked into Anzu's clouded blue eyes and sighed. He was going to be killed by his love. He didn't like this one bit. But there was really nothing he could do about it. He only could wish for Anzu to see the light and try to talk her past self out of killing him. He closed his eyes and waited for the knife to plunge into his heart. But it never came.

"No." Anzu was thinking now. "There not dead yet. You're to wrap up in your hate for Seth. I know you loved your husband. But god let it go. He was a jerk then for not trusting you Teana. I'm sorry but I can't kill Seto for you. If you want him dead then go kill Seth in the past."

Teana shook her head. "Maybe your right. I still love him even if I hate him." She vanished then.

Seto looked up at her. "You can untie me now Anzu."

Anzu glared down at him and cut her wrist letting the blood pour down from the cut onto his stomach. "Untie your self. I broke the bond between Teana and Seth. I am leaving now." Anzu got up and left the knife on the nightstand and walked to the door and opens it. "Good Bye Seto." She then walked out the door and out of his life.

Seto was untied buy his past self. "I know who you are. The mess you made in the past almost cost me my life. Do you know that?"

Seth nodded his head. "I'm sorry. But if Anzu leaves this week trouble will soon follow for the gang. The past self's of all your friends will come back and try to kill you. Oh Yami will not kill you. I'm sorry about it Seto."

Seto sat up and looked down at his lap. "I can't help you with that. Anzu hates me."

Seth chuckled. "She loves you. You need to make the bond between you two again. When you do. Mine and Teana's will be remade again."

Seto looked shocked at that. "Why?"

Seth started to walk away. "I can't answer that for you. Only she can. Bye. And have fun." Seth vanished in thin air.

Seto shook his head. "This isn't going to be fun Seth."

But he got up and threw on some cloths. And grabbed his trench coat and walked outside and put it on. He walked over to his car and pulled out his keys. And got into the car. He started it up and drove off to find Anzu.

Anzu didn't get far. She stopped at the park and stood staring at the sky tears falling. She fell to her knees and she looked down at the ground tears still falling. "I still love him. God how I love him."

Seto saw someone in the park. He drove over there and turned off his car and got out. He walked up to the person to see it's a girl. He looked down at her and saw that it was Anzu. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. Holding her close to him.

Anzu gasped when she felt someone's arms wrap around her. She looked up tears still falling into the eyes of Seto. "Seto?"

Seto smirked and kissed her cheek. He smiled as he saw her blush. "Well Anzu I might as well tell you how I feel about you before you run away from me."

Anzu blushed as she looked at him. "How do you feel about me?"

Seto picked Anzu up into his arms. He carried her to his car and sat her down on the hood. He placed a hand on each side of her and spoke "I love you and I always have Anzu. And I wouldn't be able to take it if you left me. Or if you love Yugi not me."

Anzu stared deep into his eyes. She smiled when he told her she loves him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. "I love you to Seto. And Yugi is my brother. I also have other brothers and a sister as well."

Seto blinked and looked at her. "You do?"

Anzu nodded her head "Yes I do."

Seto looked at her and smiled. "So how do we remake the bond between are past self's again?"

Anzu grinned, "We already did my priest. Buy telling me how you felt and buy me telling how I felt we did." Anzu leaned in and kissed Seto on the lips softly.

Seto blinked and looked at her when he ended the kiss. "And the kiss was for?"

Anzu smirked like Seto does "Make sure its there. And because I wanted to kiss you silly."

Seto smirked and he kissed her neck. "I'm the silly one. You didn't untie me."

Anzu glared "Well your untied now. So don't complain."

Seto picked Anzu up and into the car. He got in himself. "Your never leaving is you Anzu."

Anzu shook her head "Nope. Besides if I try to you just pick me up and place me in spots. You know I can walk."

Seto started up the car and nodded as he drove back to his place. "I know. But I'm still going to make sure you can't leave me ever."

Anzu looked at him and kissed his cheek "I never leave you. Unless I die but I know you give the doctors hell to make me better."

Seto nodded his head "They didn't save my mother."

Anzu wrapped her arms around his waist "I'm not her. And besides if they don't save me and you know they have a cure. Make them pay. And my soul will be with you always. Right next to your heart." She placed a hand over his heart. And kissed his arm.

Seto let a tear fall. "I know. But no more talk of that. So I got one thing to ask you and it's in my pocket. The one next to you."

Anzu kissed the tear away and reached into that pocket and pulled on a ring box. She opened it and looked at him.

Seto pulled into his garage and looked at Anzu. "So will you marry me Anzu. And keep me good out of duels. And let me be mean to your friends in duels."

Anzu grinned and kissed him on the lips. "I will Seto. I will marry you. And you can be mean to them only in duels. But nice to them outside of the duels."

Seto laughed and put the ring on Anzu's finger. "I know. I will try and you will be there to make sure I do so." He got out of the car and went around to the other side and picked Anzu up into his arms and carries her into the house. "I like carry you around Anzu. Your light as a feather."

Anzu laughed "To you and your big muscles I am."

Seto grinned and walked into the house and set down on the couch and held her close. "Have you ever dreamed of are wedding day? I have."

Anzu nodded "Well before you started wearing your white trench coat. I saw you in a black tuxedo and me in a white wedding dress marring me. But after I saw you in that white trench coat of yours. I wanted you to marry me in it. Silly idea I think."

Seto shook his head "Nope I don't think so. Its why I got the trench coat in the first place." He grinned at that.

Anzu laughed "So Anzu Mazaki gets to wed the big bad oh so good looking Seto Kaiba. Go figure."

Seto smirked "Guess you do. But I like this idea better. The magician of faith finds her mate in the blue eyes white dragon."

Anzu shook her head and kissed his nose. "How about the Dancer dances her way into the arms, heart, and soul of the C.E.O. And he falls madly in love with her heart, mind, soul, and body of course."

Seto kissed Anzu's cheek "Much better summary of are life."

Anzu nodded her head. "Yeah it is."

Seto held Anzu close to him as they both fell sleep. It was months later that they said there 'I do's.' The day of there wedding Seto wore his white trench coat. Anzu wore a white wedding grown with peach colored roses. They lived happily ever after. The end.


End file.
